


No Space, No Story: A Skyrim Quest

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Descent into Madness, Elder Scrolls Lore, Epistolary, F/F, Historical, POV Outsider, Side Quests, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Upon entering Solitude, the Dragonborn has the opportunity to explore a small room in the Bards College. Within this room are a few pieces of parchment laying across a well-worn desk next to a single unlit candle. If the Dragonborn inspects the desk, a new quest will appear which states the following:No Space, No StoryDiscover the secret history of "Hearth Fire, Book Nine of 2920" by collecting a series of selected excerpts from the personal journals of Carlovac Townway, found in scattered notes throughout Skyrim.





	No Space, No Story: A Skyrim Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on May 3, 2017 as part of a community love story challenge called "Drabbles from Mara". It had to include a 100 word drabble as part of the entry, which I wrote as part of a story by Carlovac Townway. The drabble is near the end of the story.
> 
> Pictures were optional, so I included them at the time, but I was unable to find the original artists. Therefore, I replaced the pictures with descriptions for this version. Also, the violence and character death warnings are just in case.
> 
> In the contest, I won first place and received the title "Bard of Skyrim"! Please enjoy!

Upon entering Solitude, the Dragonborn has the opportunity to explore a small room in the Bards College. Within this room are a few pieces of parchment laying across a well-worn desk next to a single unlit candle. If the Dragonborn inspects the desk, a new quest will appear which states the following:

**No Space, No Story**  
Discover the secret history of "Hearth Fire, Book Nine of 2920" by collecting a series of selected excerpts from the personal journals of Carlovac Townway, found in scattered notes throughout Skyrim.

The Dragonborn may then collect the first such note on this desk, which reads as follows:

~*~*~*~*~

_I think... No. I'm certain I have made a terrible error. I have always been proud of the "2920" series. A fine masterwork, indeed. Detailed characters, compelling dialogue, and a plot which keeps my readers enthralled for every page. However, certain aspects seem to have been taken incorrectly. I hesitate to say that the majority of citizens in Tamriel have reading comprehension issues; however, it appears that the title "Hearth Fire" was a bit too complex for most readers. Did they not recognize the space between the words? The title implied the month of Hearthfire, of course, yet the space is meant to convey the more fictional aspects of the story. A "fire", or passion which destroys, in a "hearth", or home, place of residence and safety. There was a metaphorical element to this title and therein lies my shameful error. I assumed readers would pick up on the fictional implication inherent in this particular combination of words._

_I was mistaken. It has been widely criticized as an editing error. There is no way to fix this now other than to state the following: it is no error. It is a rhetorical literary stategy designed to entice advanced minds._

_My second mistake was assuming there were any advanced minds in Tamriel at all. Hermaeus Mora save me from these incompetant fools! Their ignorance has forced me to turn 2920 into a non-fiction series. I will begin with Hearth Fire, if only to satisfy the blubbering idiots once and for all. It. Is. Not. An. Error. It is a space. A simple space between words! Regardless, I have several facts to check, locations to find, and rumors to quash. It will be a busy few months._

~*~*~*~*~

There is a scribbled map of Skyrim with marked locations hastily circled, faded notes and numbers next to each one. The Dragonborn may now choose to investigate these areas to continue the quest. The next note will only appear after the last is found. Thus, it is imperative the Dragonborn follows the numbers on the map.

The next note (#2) is found in the College of Winterhold, on a shelf in the Arcanaeum. When picked up, the note reads as follows:

~*~*~*~*~

_Now: to clear up these blasted misconceptions once and for all. Yes, the 2920 series is BASED on history. I use historical events to create a story. Elements of this story have been changed as I deem fit. Who better to change history in a false world that mirrors our own? I have the knowledge necessary to change the certain elements to be more palatable._

_On to the major area of contention: Empress Tavia and Imperial Queen Rijja. As we know, the events of the late First Era are heavily debated by historians and scholars. There are documents--records, letters, court orders, decrees, and the like. Yet documents can be forged. Even in the event of their authenticity, can we ever truly know their veracity? Can we trust the recorded information is truly valid? There are no certain bets. Just as a blacksmith forging armor may dent it with a careless hammer swing or a thief might swindle an unsuspecting mark in Liar's Dice, so too do historians make errors--either by chance or design._

_I am an author. I never claimed to be a historian. That is why I chose the events I did. Out of a love of dramatic storytelling rather than an overblown sense of the importance of history. Now I must become a historian. So, the first correction: Empress Tavia and Imperial Queen Rijja were lovers. There is a wide array of evidence stating this, and while I--_

~*~*~*~*~

Empress Tavia in Armor, First Era

(A pretty woman in a traditional golden suit of armor, holding a sword and shield, smiling slightly at the viewer. Her blonde hair hangs in a thick braid over her shoulder.) 

Imperial Queen Rijja (in momentum), First Era

(A tall, elegant brunette woman in an elaborate navy blue, sky blue, and teal dress. She holds a dual-bladed weapon in one hand as she moves quickly away from the viewer, looking back over her shoulder.)

~*~*~*~*~

A burnt mark singed the edge of the parchment along with a small message after it: "Blasted novice destruction mages."

After reading this note, a new conversation option opens up with Urag gro-Shub. If that option ("Is it true Empress Tavia and Imperial Queen Rijja were lovers?") is selected, Urag replies, "This is EXACTLY why I demand respect for these materials! With the end of that parchment burned off, we'll never know."

This dialogue exchange opens a new goal in the "No Space, No Story" quest. The new goal states:

Determine the truth about Empress Tavia and Imperial Queen Rijja's relationship.

Optional: Inform residents of Skyrim of your findings.

Upon entering Jorrvaskr in the Wind District of Whiterun, the Dragonborn may collect a note (#3) from a bedside table with an empty bottle of mead.

~*~*~*~*~

_To clarify: Empress Tavia was never meant for the role she was given. Though widely praised as an astute ruler who listened to her subjects and was interested in affairs of state from a young age, she had a Nord's love of battle coursing through her veins. She challenged when she should have accepted; she argued when she should have listened. There was always an air of danger about her, or so certain court records from the First Era claim._

_Eventually, Tavia chose to focus on the military she controlled. She trained to become a powerful warrior, and this indulgence led her to rule with a sword and strict judgment. All records state her subjects valued her protection and intelligence. Yet some quesioned her sanity. For what good was an Empress who sought out bloodshed?_

_Based on the scattered records of battles and political decisions from this time, it seems Tavia was always doomed to a slow spiral into madness. Her love of battle combined with her strict rule led her to seek out vengeance--at any cost, for whatever dishonor she claimed (real or imagined). Whether or not Rijja had anything to do with this madness is a question best left for another day._

~*~*~*~*~

Warrior Empress Tavia Victorius, First Era  


(A pretty blonde woman wears a sharp, fierce silver suit of armor. She sits on a large silver throne with a sword leaning next to her, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hand as she waits for something unknown.)

~*~*~*~*~

After reading, the Dragonborn may choose a new dialogue option with Vilkas ("What do you know about Empress Tavia?"). If chosen, Vilkas responds, "Ah, the Warrior Empress. I never bought into that whole assassination attempt. I mean, ATTEMPT? If Tavia wanted Reman dead, the man would have been DEAD." The Dragonborn may then respond with one of two options. The first ("Tavia wanted Reman dead?") leads Vilkas to answer, "Or so the histories say. I've never put much stock in that story." The second ("You seem to have strong opinions on Tavia...") leads Vilkas to answer, "What can I say? I know more than a bit about controlling a bloodthirsty monster inside you."

Continuing on to Riften, the next note (#4) can be picked up in the Jarl's Chambers in Mistveil Keep.

~*~*~*~*~

_Rijja--now there was a politician. An Imperial Queen who was born a master manipulator. She used her beauty to get her way in nearly everything. One servant's account describes a scene in which she pretended to seduce a visiting Lord, only to assign him a room in the servant's quarters! This audacity became Rijja's signature style. She was too powerful to question, too beautiful to ignore, and too strategic to turn your back on._

_Rijja had the kind of power most people only dream of and she knew how to use every bit of it. Her only weakness was a lack of emotion. There are accounts spanning more than ten years which detail her flippant, uncaring nature when faced with matters of the heart._

_However, Rijja had a change of heart when she met Tavia. The details of this meeting vary from source to source--some say they gathered at a political function, others state a festival. Some claim it was a fairly private affair, others that it was a blatant public display. Truly, there is no one correct record of this meeting. My only hypothesis is that they first formed their relationship in secret, and bit by bit others began to take notice and document. Still, the secret was definitely out before too long. A child's picture clearly shows the women holding hands at some type of celebration or feast. It is unlikely a child would have been allowed to draw such a scene unless it was based in reality._

_Rijja did not have the spirit or temperament to hide a romance. Tavia, on the other hand, was becoming well versed in the art of secrets._

~*~*~*~*~

Imperial Queen Rijja as Manipulator, First Era  


(A tall, thin brunette woman wears a dark red robe that hangs off of her, revealing the golden bra she wears along with her bare torso. She is adorned with a golden crown, golden dangling earrimgs, and a large golden necklace which almost entirely covers her chest above her bra. She stands in a room covered with expensive furnishings, draperies, and floral arrangements. She looks to her right, attention focused on something off-screen.)

Tavia and Rijja in Celebration, child's drawing, First Era  


(A simplistic drawing of two women with their hands clasped. The woman on the left has blone hair and a blue dress. The woman on the right has brunette hair and a green dress. Both wear floral crowns.)

~*~*~*~*~

If the Dragonborn chooses to speak to Laila Law-Giver after reading this, a new dialogue option is available ("What do you think of Imperial Queen Rijja?"). Laila will reply, "She ruled well enough for someone who prefers manipulation to honesty." The Dragonborn may also ask, "What about Empress Tavia?" At this, Laila answers, "A fine Empress, by all accounts. Why all these history questions? There's enough to do in the here and now without worrying about the past."

The Dragonborn finds the following note (#5) on a desk in the Hall of the Dead in Falkreath.

~*~*~*~*~

_Let us rethink the imprisonment of Empress Tavia in the bleak, desolate Castle Giovesse standing tall in the Black Marsh. Speculation abounds as to why she was imprisoned. I included the assassination attempt on Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III as the most interesting theory of the lot. Who doesn't love a good tale of political intrigue?_

_However, the fact remains there is a much more plausible explanation. Empress Tavia was by all accounts a beautiful woman, but Imperial Queen Rijja was apparently far more so. Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III was cited as being impulsive and tyrannical in several personal accounts from the First Era, most notably notes from a handful of servants complaining about his unexpected and violent behavior. Reman appears to have desired Rijja, but she showed no interest in him. Others have therefore labelled her fickle or cruel, yet I see only one reason: she was in love with Tavia and uninterested in all others. I believe Reman's plan was to accuse Tavia of an assassination attempt (something everyone at the time would believe of the battle-hardened, slightly crazed Empress) and lock her away. This would, of course, infuriate Rijja, forcing the woman to respond. For her part, Tavia had kept the signs of her impending madness hidden when they counted. But her imprisonment worsened the situation to a point where it was obvious. Tavia's madness had taken its' toll, yet it would take more from her still._

_Notation: I do realize I originally wrote in "Hearth Fire" that Rijja was executed. I thought the death would add drama to the story. This is also the reason I introduced an imaginary child Tavia had who died. Death is a very powerful storytelling element. Besides that fact of literature, the truth would also be far harder to write. From my research, I've concluded that Rijja broke into Castle Giovesse and rescued Tavia, making Reman look the fool. Reman ordered Rijja's execution as a response to the assumed insult to his power, but they had already vanished._

_No one knows where they escaped to. I tried to track them previously, without success. This time, I'll get it right. Their hideaway will be found._

~*~*~*~*~

Empress Tavia (Imprisoned and Mad), First Era  


(A blonde woman stands by a rocky precipace, seemingly incapable of moving. She wears a simple white dress with a transparent red shawl. Green columns surround her as she stares into the distance.)

~*~*~*~*~

After reading, the Dragonborn may speak to Runil and choose the dialogue option, "How did you come to have this note?" Runil will reply, "I read it. I kept it. That author's regret reminds me of my own." Another dialogue option has the Dragonborn ask, "What do you think of Imperial Queen Rijja?" At this prompt, Runil states, "She's more interesting when she doesn't get executed."

The Dragonborn can find the following note (#6) in the Mythic Dawn Museum in Dawnstar.

~*~*~*~*~

_I have located the portraits of Tavia and Rijja. I must say, from a purely scholastic standpoint, I can understand why these two women held such power over society. The power and beauty this art portrays is a testament to the artists and the subjects._

_While at first glance, the similar composition of the portraits can be dismissed as a sign of the times, the matching colors can cause the discerning viewer to see a connection where none might be made, otherwise. Empress Tavia is more subtle, as she usually was during those early years of their courtship. She wears a detailed golden dress with an intricate necklace, the centerpiece of which is a small green gemstone. Nothing appears out of the ordinary at first glance. However, upon inspecting Imperial Queen Rijja's portrait, the connection becomes clear to the discerning eye. The green of Rijja's dress is a near perfect match to the centerpiece of Tavia's necklace. Also, the bold golden necklace Rijja sports matches the golden dress Tavia ia adorned in. This strikes me as a bold public statement truly worthy of these women's characters and reputations._

_As delightful and enlightening as it is to analyze these portraits, it remains not my priority. It is an ongoing struggle to locate their hideout in Skyrim. I have narrowed it down to several locations. This will take weeks to unravel... if I am lucky._

~*~*~*~*~

Empress Tavia in Golden Dress with Emerald Necklace, Portraiture, First Era  


(A pretty blonde woman with her hair in a braid over her shoulder is wearing a golden dress with elaborate embroidery and ruffles. She has a golden necklace with a small emerald as the centerpiece. She gazes blankly ahead.)

Imperial Queen Rijja in Emerald Dress with Golden Necklace, Portraiture, First Era  


(A beautiful brunette woman with piercing green eyes and full lips is wearing an emerald green dress. An intricate golden necklace falls directly above her collar. Her hand reaches towards the necklace, fingers curling in just before she touches it. She gazes knowingly at the viewer as if sharing a secret.)

~*~*~*~*~

Once this note has been read, the Dragonborn may ask Silus Vesuius, "Why do you have the portaits of Tavia and Rijja?" If chosen, Silus responds, "I had a thought to expand my museum beyond the Mythic Dawn, but it never happened. I have no real interest in areas beyond my specialty."

The Dragonborn may then continue to follow the map to the next sequential note (#7), found on a table full of papers in Castle Volkihar.

~*~*~*~*~

_I've done it! Bless the Divines, I've located Tavia and Rijja's residence in Skyrim. It is no wonder it was so difficult. I had to undergo some personal transformations, which... well. This less said on that, the better._

_The crux of the matter is as follows: Tavia and Rijja used Castle Volkihar, a fortress hidden on an island in the Sea of Ghosts. The perfect remote location for a couple escaping a tyrant such as Reman. Others I enlisted to help suggested they hid with Rijja's sister Corda in Hegathe, but that seemed far too obvious. The hideaway was always going to be a distant, hard-to-find, secret place. I have discovered letters here that convince me this is it. For example, one such letter details an encounter with a ship crashing on this island in the middle of the night. "R" writes "I wish I could trust T when events like this occur. Yet her mental condition continues to deteriorate. Perhaps it's for the best that she slumbers as I deal with these accidental intruders." There is no indication of how they were "dealt with", but that is irrelevant. All signs point to this being the location I have been searching for._

_I will write more on this at a future date. Now, I absolutely MUST attend to a personal matter._

~*~*~*~*~

The entry is splattered with drops of dried blood, darkening the parchment without any explanation why.

The Dragonborn may then travel to Solstheim, where the next note (#8) can be picked up from a bookshelf in Tel Mithryn.

~*~*~*~*~

_Castle Volkihar... not the most auspicious of places to live out a life, but it does carry a certain romantic air about it. I can imagine Tavia and Rijja becoming elderly women together. Tavia slowly sinking into madness as the stress of her life on the run took its' toll. Rijja caring for Tavia, keeping everything in order, slowly decaying herself as she fought to keep Tavia well. There are no records of this time, but, as I see it, they must have accompanied each other to their deaths. Any capture would have been boasted about by Reman. It stands to reason if there were no boasts, there was no capture._

_I will comfort myself with imaginations of their shared life. Rijja going out for supplies, charming everyone with a smile as she gave them slightly kess than the asking cost, but they agreed if only because her smile was worth the loss. Tavia hunting for meat, using that lethal talent to provide sustenance for the love of her life. And both of them, together at their new home--a desolate place which they breathed life into, a hope for a future that was set apart from the machinations of society._

_Yet I also must not mask the likely truths. Tavia honing her weapon skills day after day, using whatever she could to keep her skills sharp as madness eventually overtook her. Rijja, without a use for her political manuevering, forced to live in self-exile to be with the woman she loved. How bad was Tavia's madness, in the end? Might she have taken that blade to Rijja, ending their romance with a traitorous twist of her wrist? How could Rijja cope without the game of beguilement she so loved to play? In the end, how did these women die?_

_History, as ever, remains oblique._

~*~*~*~*~

Empress Tavia with Sword, First Era  


(A blonde woman in silver armor holds a sword up, ready to do battle. Her hair is untamed, and blood drips from her mouth. She stares at the viewer with wild eyes.)

Imperial Queen Rijja with Sword, First Era  


(A brunette woman in silver armor and a dark fur cape looks to the viewer with apprehension. She has a sword with a wrapped handle strapped to her back. Shadows cast over her face, causing a mysterious air.)

~*~*~*~*~

After reading this note, the Dragonborn may approach Neloth and ask, "Were Tavia and Rijja lovers?" Neloth will respond, "Oh, that note? It seemed to have some value, so I kept it. Still, all of that dreaming doesn't help to determine the truth."

At this point in the quest, a new message appears. It reads: "Find the last note." It can be found when the Dragonborn enters the Abandoned Shack in Hjaalmarch--on a table in the far corner of the room. The final note reads as follows:

~*~*~*~*~

_After many hours of contemplation, I have come to the conclusion that a complete historically accurate rewrite is my only path forward. I will begin with "Hearth Fire"--including eliminating the space and all forms of creativity._

_And, so, here it is: "Hearthfire, Book Nine of 2920" as a truthful account of events with no creative liberties taken. Please enjoy, with my sincerest apologies for assuming your reading skills were adept._

~*~*~*~*~

**Hearthfire**  
Book Nine of 2920

As light crested into her bedroom, Empress Tavia felt relief at the passing of another attempt at sleep. Thoughts whirled through her mind regardless of her need for rest.

"Is it too much?"

At the unexpected question, Tavia turned to look at the woman beside her--Imperial Queen Rijja, waking blearily from a long slumber. Rijja reached for her hand, slowly entwining their fingers in a show of love and support that moved Tavia deeply.

Tavia could only smile, shake her head, and answer with all the truth she held in her heart. "With you by my side, nothing is."

~*~*~*~*~

There are other lines written, but they are heavily crossed out and illegible. Next to this final note is one small, torn off piece of parchment which simply states: "Divines cursed writer's block!"

Although the collection of this note completes the "No Space, No Story" quest, there is one additional dialogue option which unlocks at this point. It can be found when speaking to Braith in Whiterun. The Dragonborn may ask, "Did you know Empress Tavia and Imperial Queen Rijja were in love?" Braith responds, "Wow, really? Cool! Boys are stupid, anyhow!" The Dragonborn can then ask, "Why are boys stupid?" Braith will reply, "You can't trust 'em. Lookit the guy who wrote 2920! He's so stupid he don't even spell Heart Fire right!"

**Author's Note:**

> The differences between Hearthfire, Hearth Fire, and Heart Fire really piqued my interest. Why does the same month have three different spellings? It's a fun tidbit.
> 
> I dived into Elder Scrolls lore to find these two ladies who seemed perfect for each other! It was also fun to write a crotchety author. Thanks for reading!


End file.
